Castle Goznor
In the MARDEK series, Castle Goznor is a large castle from where the King of the Goznor region and Gonoroth reigns. The Royal Guard are trained here until they become official guards and are assigned areas to defend. It was built on the Light Temple of Belfan. Involvement ''MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero The chapter begins here, with Mardek and Deugan being assigned their final test by Jacques to become guards. They complete the test successfully, along with Emela, Donovan, and Sharla. The party heads to the throne room for the ceremony, where Mardek and Deugan meet Gonoroth Fa-Regis, the king, for the first time. The next day, Mardek and Deugan are told to investigate the disappearance of the Canonia Shaman. Emela hurriedly decides to join them, saying that she is from the Canonia region. After the party manages to stop Moric's zombie invasion, they return to the castle, where the king honours them. Mardek and Deugan then decide to go to bed. However, Rohoph warns Mardek that Moric could perhaps have possessed a body in the Catacombs to come back to life, ready for another attack. Later that night, Mardek is woken by Deugan and Emela, who say that Moric has now invaded Canonia in his saucer. When the party manages to defeat Moric a second time, they return to the castle and see the king. Mardek informs him that Deugan was lost during the assault. Despite this, the king offers Mardek and Emela to be knighted. Mardek is honoured, but Emela declines the offer, saying that she must soon leave. In the hall, Mardek hugs Emela and says a farewell to her. MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones Mardek, now a Royal Knight, returns from a mission to the Sun Temple with Donovan and Sharla. They report to the king, who now has glowing pink eyes and is talking strangely (due to being possessed by Qualna). He tells them to gather the Elemental Crystals of the planet, claiming that they will be safer in his hands. In the hall, they decide that the king is an impostor, although it would be a bad idea to confront him now, since they would be branded as criminals. The party decides that they will gather the Crystals before the possessed King sends another person to do so. After gathering many of the crystals, the party is sent back to the castle by another Royal Knight in Aeropolis, who tells them that they should go confront the king. Upon entering the throne room, Rohoph angrily demands Qualna to reveal himself, although the king denies his words. Eventually, they are forced to fight the king in a boss battle. They manage to defeat him and remove Qualna's influence, although he is mortally wounded and soon dies. Clavis enters the room and reveals his true identity as Qualna. He laments over the death of the king and pleads Rohoph to return with him back to Anshar, saying that his disappearance has caused great harm to the annunaki. Rohoph rejects this offer, and chases Qualna through an Astral Tunnel he creates. Upon defeating Qualna, Rohoph and Mardek return to the throne room, where they explain the situation to everyone else. Due to his father's death, Donovan now has to assume the crown. When Mardek is leaving the castle, Elwyen stops him and invites him to a play in Aeropolis. Monster formations '''Non-random:' Note: The King of Goznor can summon Aether Clones. * King of Goznor x1 (Boss - MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones) Notes * Talk to Jacques in the main hall in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones to get Medals. Trivia * The names of the two guards in the Throne Room in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, are a reference to Shakespeare's Hamlet.